According to German Published Patent Application No. 196 19 491, for the installation of software modules, in particular for expanding and updating the system software or the driver, a mechanism may be provided that enables a receiver user terminal, for example, to implement this installation in a secure and controlled manner. This is facilitated by the use of a device-independent, secure script language such as Perl or Java.